Cang Yue
}} |image1= CangYue3.png|Manhua CangYueChibi.jpg|Chibi |Chinese=苍月 蓝雪若 |Pinyin=Cāng yuè lán xuě ruò |AKA=Lan Xueruo Blue Moon Princess Empress Cang Yue Yue'er Senior Sister Xueruo |Status=Unknown |Species=Human |Gender= Female |Age=18 (First Appearance) 30 (Currently) |Eyes= |Hair= |Height= |Spouse(s)=Yun Che (Husband) |Relatives=Cang Wanhe (Father) Lan (???) (Mother) Cang Lin (First Brother) Cang Ye (Second Brother) Cang Shuo (Third Brother) Yun Qinghong (Father-in-Law) Mu Yurou (Mother-in-Law) |Master(s)= |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Yun Che Blue Wind Empire Frozen Cloud Asgard Feng Xue'er |Profound Strength=Divine Origin Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Empress of Blue Wind Empire |Pre Occupation=Princess of Blue Wind Empire |Affiliation=Blue Moon Profound Palace Blue Wind Empire |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Blue Wind Empire |City=Blue Wind Imperial City |First Appearance=Chapter 62 |Total Chapters= |Enemies = Murong Ye Fen Juecheng}} Cang Yue (苍月) or also known as Lan Xueruo is the seventh child of the Emperor and only Princess of the Blue Wind Empire. She went around Blue Wind looking for talents to represent the Blue Wind Profound Palace in the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament. She used the Monarch Heart Secret Art to search for talents and found Yun Che. She later ascended the throne as Empress after her father was assassinated and Blue Wind faced destruction after being invaded by Divine Phoenix Empire. Appearance Beautiful enough to make one’s heart tremble; a pair of beautiful sparkling eyes with gaze as soft as water, not containing even the slightest hint of arrogance. She exudes a noble and graceful aura that added to her charm. Her cherry colored lips have the luster of a smooth seashell. Her elegant eyebrows are crescent shaped with beautiful pitch-black hair. The light smile that graced her lips that was as heartwarming as the smell of incense in a gentle breeze. Personality Cang Yue is the personification of kind and gentle. Furthermore, she is even more loyal, never showed a conceited attitude and would never look down upon or discriminate against anyone. When seeing others in trouble, her first thoughts would be to help them. Although facing the man who ordered his father’s assassination, Cang Yue did not harm him in the slightest and thought about the safety of her empire rather than vengeance. Empress Cang Yue After the death of her father and her taking up the throne made her became more mature, calm, and decisive in her leadership and decision making. She doesn't show any weakness to anyone except Yun Che. Background She grew up as the only Princess of the Blue Wind Nation. Her mother's surname was "Lan" and she passed away when the princess was fourteen. Her mother changed the princess’ name to ‘Xueruo’, hoping that she would stay as pure as the white snow, and distance away from the corruption and impurities of the world. After her father, the emperor, fell ill her royal brothers started to contest for the throne. She only wanted to protect her family and protect her father. In order to fulfill her father's wish, she went into New Moon Profound Palace under the alias Lan Xuero in order to look for geniuses in order for them to help out the Blue Wind Imperial Family in the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament, where she eventually comes across Yun Che. Another reason she left the royal palace was to escape the attention Fen Juecheng, the young master of the Burning Heaven Clan, who was obsessed with her and wanted to marry her. Plotline Lan Xueruo first appears in New Moon Profound Palace where she was looking for geniuses to join her faction. She meets Yun Che who starts flirting with her, which she reciprocates playfully. During her time at New Moon Profound Palace she realized that Yun Che was going to be the best genius that she could find so she did everything to protect him, as at the time Yun Che got into trouble with a branch of the Xiao Sect. While Yun Che was running from someone from the branch sect, she came to his rescue with a flying profound beast where they ran for awhile until he eventually caught up making them have to jump down from the bird beast they were riding. Yun Che took some of the profound strength from Jasmine so that he could temperarliy use the Profound Floating Technique to slow their descent. They end up falling into the Ten Thousand Beast Mountain Range, and after they are safe from Xiao Zaihe some bandits come to attack Lan Xuerou where she has to use her real profound strength in order to deal with them. Eventually, they run into the Phoenix Clan, who guard a trial ground left behind by the Phoenix. Later the leader of the bandits that Lan Xuerou took care of earlier comes to the Phoenix Clan forcing them to retreat behind a barrier that only people of the Phoenix Clan allow through can get in. They end up running out of food where Yun Che decides to take the trail left behind by the Phoenix to see if he could pass, therefore saving them. Trivia * Her name "Lan Xueruo" comes from "Lan" who was the surname of her mother and "Xueruo" before her mother passed away, she changed the Cang Yue's name to 'Xueruo', hoping that she would stay as pure as the white snow, and distance away from the corruption and impurities of the world. * Her mother passed away when she was fourteen. Category:Characters Category:Harem Category:Female Category:Blue Wind Imperial Family Category:Human Category:Allies Category:New Moon Profound Palace Category:Divine Origin Realm Category:Status Unknown